


All Work and No Fun

by CauseForConcern



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseForConcern/pseuds/CauseForConcern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia finds a working Mellie and tries to entice her into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently got back into watching Scandal and after watching the latest episode some inspiration hit. I'm not use to writing for this pair so I am sorry if it didn't turn out too well.

She watched Mellie, she was sitting at what was argumentatively the most powerful seat in the free world, in nothing but an old college sweater and worn yoga pants. The work day had ended quite a while ago, while Mellie was present at dinner her mind had obviously been elsewhere. With Karen still off at boarding school and little Teddy off with Fitz for the weekend dinner had been a quiet affair. Just the two of them at the residence of the White House, some food, and a bottle of wine; Olivia had hoped that dinner would be a chance for them to talk, they hadn’t seen much of each other the last few days. 

She could tell by the way Mellie was siting and how her forehead was scrunched that a headache was forming if not already in full swing. Her once enemy, turned friend, now lover had been working so hard lately. She was barely getting any sleep and what little free time she did have she was trying to spend with her children. Which meant they weren’t able to spend as much time together as they both wanted. 

Olivia slowly approached and moved her hands to the back of Mellie’s neck. The hum that escaped Mellie’s mouth was the only sound of acknowledgment that she gave. Olivia carefully worked her hands over Mellie’s shoulders and neck. Mellie dropped the very large packet of papers she was holding and let her head drop forward and let Olivia sooth the aching muscles. Olivia spent the new few minutes quietly working over the tightly wound muscles before leaning down to whisper in Mellie’s ear. 

“Come back to the residence with me.” Olivia whispered in her ear, allowing her breath to ghost over the shell of Mellie’s ear before letting her arms wrap around Mellie’s neck and lean on her shoulder. 

“I’m almost done. I just need five more minutes.” Mellie quietly whispered. Her left hand coming up to rest on Olivia’s arm that was wrapped around her neck. 

“You are exhausted and you need rest. Plus, when we talked about having dinner, I had a work free night in mind.” Olivia said jokingly. Peppering light kisses to Mellie’s cheek. 

A guilty expression ghosted over Mellie’s face before a frown marred her beautiful expression. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t seem to get this out of my head.” Mellie said as she gestured to the large stack of papers on her desk. 

“I know, you barely said two words during dinner.” Olivia quipped with a smile. 

Mellie sighed, rested her elbows down on the desk and placed her head in her hands. “I’m sorry, what can I do to make up for dinner and ruining tonight?” She asked. 

“You didn’t ruin tonight Mel, I understand your job, I am just worried about you. You are so stressed and have been working non-stop for the past few weeks.” Olivia whispered while rubbing her hands up and down Mellie’s arm while placing a feather light kiss on the top of her head. 

“Okay, just tell me what you want to do and I will do it.” She was barely able to finish before a yawn escaped mouth. 

“Let’s just head right to bed, you can get some sleep, and I can read.” Olivia tried to entice her by incorporating her two favorite things: Olivia and sleep. 

Mellie gave an okay, cleaned up the documents she was reading and took Olivia’s hand as they made their way to the residence. They didn’t spare a single moment until they had reached the very large bed. Mellie pulled back the covers and slid in, while Olivia took up the other side after turning off the lights. Olivia flipped on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. She reached inside the table’s drawer to pull out her book that she left the last time she had stayed at the residence. Then turned back to tell her lover good night and found her already asleep and snoring. 

Olivia slowly leaned over and brushed her lips against Mellie’s. She watched as a smile graced the sleeping woman’s face. Olivia then leaned back against the headboard and lifted her book. The bed shifted at her side and suddenly she was engulfed. Mellie’s head laid gently over her collarbone and an arm wrapped around her middle. She felt the other woman’s nose gently rub against the column of her throat. She gave a small laugh and wrapped her arm around the sleeping woman. 

She was surprised at how much love she felt for the woman laying partially on top of her. Loving Mellie felt like a tidal wave. One day she was enjoying their tentative friendship on the campaign trail then the next day she walked into a room and all she could see was Mellie. Every innocent touch made her feel like her skin was on fire, hearing her voice was music to her ears, and looking into Mellie’s eyes felt like she was looking into her soul. Olivia tightened her arm around Mellie and slid down in the bed. She was happy and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
